


The Repeat Customer

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek’s never been good with relationships. That still hasn’t changed.





	The Repeat Customer

“Hi-you need help packing?”

“No-I’m good”, he grumbled, eyes on you as you scanned his items.

It was unnerving, being watched so closely. Even more terrifying was that he’d been in for the exact same items for the past two weeks. It seemed unlikely that he’d gone through a six-pack of beer and two jumbo sized chips daily.

You made sure not to make eye-contact, in case he took it as an invitation to do whatever was running through his mind. 

A man you’d usually have daydreamed about-you felt terrified at this time of night-especially with the way he’d been acting.

“That’ll be $25.98, please”.

You opened the register, getting his change and handing it over with the receipt.

“Have a nice night”, you greeted with the usual smile, except this time it was even more forced, having to hide the fear you were feeling.

He stood there for a few seconds, watching you-opening his mouth to say something, when he seemingly decided otherwise, shaking his head and leaving.

You let out a sigh of relief when the door shut behind him, glad he hadn’t tried anything.

Working the night shift always had you terrified of thieves and murderers, but up to now-you’d never actually experienced someone hanging around like he was.

The streets were silent as you walked back home, not a single person or car around.

Usually you’d have revelled in the peace-but the encounter with the stranger had you on guard, constantly glancing over your shoulder, the slightest movement of the trees having you jumping.

You chastised yourself after the fourth time you stopped, assuring yourself there was nothing out there.

But just as you resumed your walking, you heard footsteps behind you, your heart pounding in your chest as you sped up.

The footsteps remained close, even as you began speed-walking.

And in that moment, you were sure you were being followed.

Grabbing your phone, you fake-dialled and put it to your ear.

“Oh-hey, babe. Yea, I’m almost home”, you half-chuckled, your voice choked with fear as you increased your pace once more, your house visible from the end of the block.

“Yea-I’m coming in now”, you practically yelled, racing up the pathway and fumbling with your keys, glancing over your shoulder to find a leather-clad figure swiftly walking past.

He disappeared around the corner, your heart racing as you unlocked your door and rushed inside, immediately locking it again, the latch on as you checked all the windows and doors were shut.

“Oi-no dawdling”, you warned, watching the group of teenagers with suspicious eyes.

They nodded, waking up and down the aisles as they whispered to themselves, constantly glancing over at you.

“Excuse me-how much is this?” the redhead asked, holding up a bar of chocolate.

“Doesn’t it say?” you sighed, hating when customers decided not to read the prices right in front of them.

“Oh-sorry!”

You rolled your eyes, reading your book distractedly, all while watching them pick out a few snacks and make their way to the counter.

You scanned their items as they packed, the redhead and the other teenagers keeping their eyes on you, nervous smiles on their faces-which did nothing but worry you.

“$7.89″.

One of the boys handed the money over and grabbed the bag, your suspicion lifting when they stepped out of the store-but returning almost immediately when they turned back around.

“Hey-you’re y/n, right?”

You nodded cautiously, memorizing each of their faces as best you could-just in case.

“Yea-do I know you?”

“No-uh…has there been a guy coming in here for the past few nights? Tall, beard, kinda angry?”

“Uh…yea. Why-you know who he is?” you asked hopefully, wanting to know the identity of the man who’d basically been stalking you.

“He’s…a friend. And…”

“Oh-this is ridiculous”, the redhead exclaimed, sick of his stuttering. “His name’s Derek Hale. And he likes you. He’s been coming here every night trying to ask you out, but he can’t. There. Can we go now?”

They walked out of the store, leaving you confused and dazed.

To your slight disappointment, this Derek Hale didn’t show up that night. 

A small part of you was anticipating it-listening to his side of the story, maybe seeing if you were actually interested.

But as the clock slowly ticked away, any hope seeing him dwindled.

And by closing time, he was nowhere to be seen.

You closed up, wondering if maybe you’d made him feel guilty for scaring you the previous night.

Or maybe this was all a huge trick they were playing-terrifying you, then making sure you didn’t go to the cops by claiming it was a crush.

You were so distracted, you hadn’t noticed the figure stood behind you until you turned around and almost crashed into him.

“Whoa-you ok?”

“Derek, right?” you asked, eyebrows raised in question.

“Uh-yea”, he mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Ran into a few of your friends tonight”, you muttered, grinning smugly as he sighed.

“I’m sorry-I didn’t know”.

“No-it’s alright. They cleared up why you’ve been basically stalking me for the past few weeks”, you commented, smirking when his face turned a deep shade of red.

“I…I wasn’t…”

“You kinda were”, you reasoned. “I mean-you’d come in every single night. Buy the exact same thing. Stare at me like a creep. And then you followed me all the way home. Can’t blame me for thinking you were a stalker”, you shrugged.

“Yea-sorry”, he grinned, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he swayed on the spot.

“So…you got something you wanna ask?” you winked.

He chuckled, crossing his arms, confidence surging as you flirted with him.

“Depends. If I asked, would you say yes?”

“You gotta ask first. Then you get the answer”, you replied teasingly.

“Go on a date with me?” he said suddenly, eyebrows raised as he waited.

“Fine. When and where?”

“Whenever you’re free”.

“I’m free right now”, you shrugged, looping your arm into his and leading him to your house.


End file.
